William Kenson
William Kenson is a bit of a contradiction in regards to his job as Plio's father and his job as what he did in 10 years prior. William, 10 years ago, was not really in a position to want to raise a child, but nevertheless agreed with it because he never dared wanted to ruin his wife's happiness. He is so devoted to his wife that even when the two were mortal enemies long before marrying each other, William always showed a sign that he legitimately cared for her safety, and could see directly through her eyes and see that Brenda is not as malevolent as she makes out to be, but rather a tortured soul in desperate seek of a kind act to mend her wounds. He never regretted giving in to Brenda's desire to have a kid, as he realizes he himself is happy about Plio as well, since he now remembers what of the many expectations his own parents placed upon him, one he thought he could never meet, and realizes that after a taunted childhood of failed expectations, he finally succeeded in meeting all of the ones his parents had placed upon him at long last. Personality William's constant expression throughout the series seems to be that of a sad, sorrowful stoic look, with his voice almost never displaying much emotion or any general reaction. However, many people are seeing right through this expression, and see one very important thing about it; he's outright faking it. While Plio is oblivious to it, William's true personality is not even remotely close to that of what his default expression seems to imply, and he's actually much more fearless, brave, and powerful in his expression, with a tiny bit of arrogance and annoyance in his true personality. This entire facade, even when he's later known to be Guruson, is meant to show that William is no angel even as a hero. He can be outright cruel if he deems it worthy to do so, though this is only if you wind up severely pissing off William by either threatening to harm Brenda or William, or are trying to threaten his dog Drei. William, 12 years ago when he first met Brenda, was able to see right through Brenda's own appearance of a villain, and saw that deep down, she was a soul desperately pleading for help. William, around this time, also carried the Tarot Cards of the 22 Major Arcana along with him, and used them for various purposes, but most of them involved summoning gigantic, Legendary Creatures from heaven, hell, or purgatory, and utilized each of these fearsome animals as his partners in battle, and held just as much respect and loyalty to them as he does with his pet Corgi named Drei. During his hostile encounters with Brenda, the hostility was only on Brenda's behalf, and William tried everything he could to get close to her to showcase to her what he's trying to do to help her, while at the same time, trying to fight only to defend himself from Brenda's attacks, since Brenda's own super strength alongside her hammer can easily kill him, meaning William takes a lot of risks with getting things done. However, Brenda does not take into account William's one attribute that makes him unique from every other human in existence; his chronokinesis ability, allowing him to slow down the flow of time to his own control, and when he ultimately decides to use this to get in close to Brenda and grab her in a hug and kiss, Brenda nearly kills him, but when she feels her side of the spark ignite, spares William's life and is left in emotional shock that anybody would are show her the kindness that William had been trying to show her this entire time. William, feeling he's unnecessarily invaded Brenda's privacy, flees the scene undetected, and isn't seen again by Brenda until she is on her way to seek shelter, and offers Brenda a chance to live with him so long as she gives up her villainous ways. Brenda takes up on his offer, and William's kindness towards her is enough to where he eventually proposes to her at a masquerade ball, and Brenda is left in tears of joy and happiness that William had been so selfless for her own sake. The two marry a month later, and the next month afterwards, William is having a difficult time asking Brenda about the subject of sex, since William's been wanting to show Brenda how he truly loves her, yet at the same time, he doesn't want to strike a nerve from Brenda's past, as she had informed him of all the abuse she had suffered during her first 18 years of life, all the while when William is finally brave enough to ask, Brenda agrees to it, on the condition that she gets to mother his child, to which William is rather flustered, but even more so by the fact even after Plio is born, they continue to have sexual intimacy with each other to keep their love with each other strong and healthy, even if they don't intend on another child like Plio anytime soon. In regards to caring for Plio, William keeps up the facade that he is a sad, sorrowful man, but knows when to take charge when needed. Both he and Brenda pretty much allowed themselves to become captives for Pterazok to keep up the innocent facade they've been keeping around Plio, since they fear if Plio finds out about their own pasts, that it'll probably scare him somehow since neither of them know if he is ready to know. At work, however, his sorrowful facade is less obvious, and he is easily angered if his boss attempts his usual antics to try and kick him out, to the point he points out how important his pet Dog is to their research, and the fact that nobody other than William and his family can properly get Drei to budge without Drei acting violent at the same time. William knows sure well how to be just as imposing as Brenda if he has to be, but he is far more subtle about it than Brenda is. He never speaks his thoughts of anger and rage out loud like Brenda does, and compared to Brenda wanting to outright level the homes of Plio's bullies, William intends on simply finding out who they are, and assassinating them in stealth since by this point in his son's life, William is COMPLETELY pissed off with the American Education system to the point he's perfectly willing to commit murder if it means he can have at least a single month worth of school days just to see his son with no sign of physical injury that was caused voluntary by other kids. Since Plio had been trying very poorly to hide that in all five schools he used to go to he had bullies at each of them try and beat him up, and the progression got worse and worse over the years to the point William's own facade easily snaps behind Plio's notice, William begins secretly plotting assassinations of every enemy Plio has, whether they be bullies, or the Dinoids some other enemy to either Plio or his family. When one of Plio's bullies still attempted to confront Plio negatively after Chapter 2 in which Plio, as Kerason, saved their lives numerous times, William apparently had learned on his own accord who the four bullies are (Arkadi is not one of them), and has each of them arrested for numerous accounts such as attempted murder, and all four of them are sent to prison, but Plio does't realize William is the one responsible for calling the authorities, and when William did, he reported that all four kids were attempting to murder his own son when he called the police in mass against the four remaining bullies, and this is the very first moment in the series where William's hidden personality begins to show itself, and just how completely unfettered the guy is compared to anybody else in the comic. In regards to his relationship with Brenda, when they had first married a month earlier in their past, they had yet to have had sex yet. William kept blaming himself every time he got aroused by her, since he believed he would only make things worse by hitting a nerve Brenda has from her traumatic childhood, since he knows all too well she was molested sexually when she was younger, and William was not only scared about terrifying her, but he was also scared of awakening her outright mad side and have her activate her own powers by mistake. When Brenda admitted that she wanted for William to please her sexually, she made it clear she was perfectly alright with William being aroused by her, and that she puts the blame on herself for making William think he needs to isolate himself from her sexually. Ever since, their sex life had become very rich and healthy, and soon enough within 3 weeks, Brenda became pregnant with Plio and William couldn't have been any happier than he was before the resolution of the whole ordeal. In regards to William's hair, he used to grow his hair much longer than he does now. During his original few years as Guruson, he had this longer hair of his in a ponytail. From a comment from Brenda, he decided to keep his hair much shorter than it is now since Brenda apparently liked his hair better when it was short temporarily before William made the decision to keep cutting his hair. Another note is that William, despite his actual love and care for Brenda, is actually just as afraid of her as everyone else is. The most obvious sign of this was in their early life as a couple, as William had a tendency to freak out even if Brenda didn't mean any harm to him, which Brenda herself is deeply sorry for each time since she unnecessarily ended up causing too much pressure on William by her presence being so intimidating to just about everyone. William, regardless, deeply loves Brenda, and wouldn't want to do anything to upset her at all by any means. At the same time, though, Brenda does say William is sometimes far too selfless for his own good, since his own selfless nature has led to William being miserable on a lot of occasions. In the light of the results, William asks if he should try and be more selfish in regards to what he desires, to which Brenda responds he most definitely should, but that he shouldn't overdo it. In regards to Wengi Harris, he seems to have a constant bitter attitude towards her. This is NOT, however, relating to the fact Wengi is a lesbian, as in earlier confrontations William had with Plio's teachers, he knows at least a few of the teachers were homosexual, and only chewed them out during his sudden arrival on campus because of the fact the principal was being an ungrateful bastard to Plio. In regards to Wengi, he is bitter to her because Wengi works for a branch of military which William knows is far too incompetent to handle a Dinoid attack. This proves to be disastrously true when Spinobreaker is unleashed, and even Wengi, the most competent of her fellow soldiers, fails to even scratch Spinobreaker's nigh invulnerable hide, and has her mecha form's arms wrecked in the process. William's attitude regarding society seems to be more based on how he hates how people are treated in school as kids, and the fact the supposed defenders of humanity are incompetent greedy assholes compared to Plio and KeraBeast as Kerason. He holds such a hatred towards the school system that he didn't hold himself back from summoning a Xilatealeon into the room with an angry principal once he began shouting extreme, verbal threats to Plio, and said principal had accidentally revealed he had whipped Plio a long time ago and William only just now learned this fact, pretty much justifying it in his own eyes to utilize the Xilatealeon summon against him. Ultimately, due to issues relating to the military being incompetent, he comes out of retirement as his hero identity of Guruson and begins to take action around Season 2 in secret of Plio. He doesn't tell Plio of his identity initially because he fears of what Plio will think of him considering both William and Brenda did some pretty questionable things prior to getting married and having Plio. William, notably, is one of the few mortals to show an outright hatred towards Dragora Galaxia, because William, through his former league with the Black Ops of Shiramu Inc., was able to determine that the very reason Ursaley (Brenda) was a villain to begin with was all because Dragora had given her freedom from her crapsack colony in exchange for a cursed power. William, having fallen smitten with Ursaley for reasons unknown, roundhouse kicks Dragora in the face long enough for him to grab the Ultima Gem located on his chest, leaving Dragora Galaxia incredibly immobile all the while William uses Dragora's own powers to free Ursaley from Dragora's negative influence. This entire scenario goes on to list just who William will go through in order to save somebody from harm. As mentioned, William seems rather disconnected with his relatives outside of his own family with Brenda and Plio, and prefers to stay out of their company a lot of times, although only tends to go along with it if Brenda and Plio end up roping him into it. History Early History William was born into a nobleman's family, and as such, had many responsibilities that required him to be on his best behavior at all times. However, William did not respect this family at all, since he knew all too well that the type of government they lived in was not exactly peaceful. William frequently had bullies at school, and neither the teachers nor parents stood in the way to help him out. William, frustrated in that he'd later be framed for a crime he didn't do, showed himself as a weak willed individual who wasn't intimidating in the slightest. Times change indeed for William Kenson's rise from the most underwhelming nobleman, to the most dreaded man alive in modern human society, all because he knew that the type of government that existed was flawed, and William knew exactly how to dismantle it into desolation if he had the ability to do so... which in his mid to late 20s, he would finally have that chance... As a 26 year old, he gained the powers of GuruSaber who passed his powers over to William in his dying moments, and gained a Beast Morpher in the shape of GuruSaber's head, which functions as the hilt of an energy sword. In addition to that, William gained chronokinesis as a result of this. 3 years later, he was sent to investigate the appearance of a strange alien on one of Mars's cities, all while crossing paths with a woman in brownish red carrying a massive hammer, as she announces what she intends to do to this city if the crime rate is too high for her own standards, and William is heavily against her, but he immediately notices something off about the woman's tone, in that she's hiding some insecurity and using her own anger and frustration as some form of facade. However, William will not truly see this for certain until a good 3 years after both this encounter, and numerous others just like it. When caught in the middle of a battle with the woman for the final time, both of them wind up with their helmets off of themselves, as Brenda tries to get up from nearly having fallen off of a cliff, only to be saved by William as he brings her back up to stable ground. Brenda, completely baffled by William's decision to save her, is even more baffled when William decides to kiss her, and Brenda is left confused in her thoughts, as the next thing notices is that William has disappeared. With the mysterious ghost left in her mind regarding William, she abandons her attempt to destroy the city she announced herself to and tries to seek out William. Within the next three years, she ends up finding him, and William does everything he can to clear Brenda's name to where her identity as the powerful Ursaley does not exist, and by the time both of them attend a masquerade ball, William proposes to her and Brenda breaks down in tears of joy, with both of them marrying a month later and Brenda moving in with William at his house on Earth. A month had passed since getting married to Brenda, and William feels incomplete because he has never had sex with Brenda during their first month together, and the reasoning for it is because he feels that he might accidentally set off of a nerve of Brenda's tortured past from what he's learned of it, from both conversation and her own nightmares he hears her in when she sleeps. From Brenda's perspective, William is being far too overly cautious and wants him to have sex with her with the intent of having a child, as William finally caves in one fateful night after he hears Brenda's pleads as both of them realize the situation they've put themselves in with each other. Within the next 3 weeks, Brenda winds up pregnant as William and a few friends of his from Mars begin renovating the house to have a second floor, in addition to some secret modifications to the basement of the house that Brenda isn't initially aware of, but would allow the house itself to fly into an empty spot of a neighborhood should they ever need to move, which is a new technology that humanity now has access to that William paid a ton just to have access to, since for some reason he felt as the situation would arise for them to have to relocate. The Blue Tri Pre-The Blue Tri Willaim's past had always been unknown to most people, and even higher ranking people such as Grandis wanted nothing to do with him. Considering Grandis usually makes a lot of deals with various powerful beings, it says a lot when an ordinary human is making him refuse to negotiate a deal. William's power of Chronokinesis had effectively scared Grandis away from William's home planet, which is a human colony long thought to had been lost to the dead, and when the colony thought they were abandoned, they began developing the technology for the first ever Beast Morphers, with William Kenson to receive the first of these devices. William's heritage of being from a noble family meant a lot of burden was forced onto him, most of which he did not want to deal with at all. Compared to Brenda, who had a more justifiable reason for ransacking her home colony since almost everyone but her were sick, lowly criminals, William may or may not have had actual justification for offing his own father, but he always claimed from that point that his father deserved every bit of death's grasp that he got. When Darigus would later join the Neo Ultimorian Deities, he would verify that William's father was nearly about to kill William instead of the other way around; William simply used his Chronokinesis to reverse the situation into where the opposite happens instead. Season 1 TBA Chapter 3 William learns that an abusive principal, one he had never liked over the many years of him being near that school system, was not only verbally abusive to young students, but was also physicall abusive to them, as when he saw an argument break out with him and William's son, Plio, soon about to turn violent. William, entering the room with absolute fury, pulled out a tarot card to summon forth a Xilatealeon and just narrowly avoid killing the principal in question, but having Xilatealeon summoned long enough for the entire room's walls and cieling to be destroyed, a good sized ravine forming behind the principal due to Xilatealeon letting off it's Aurora Blast attack, and the principal scared shitless to the point he is begging for his life in mercy. However, William is not willing to give him said mercy unless the principal immediately begins to run out of town before he personally hunts him down for everything he knows he did wrong to Plio, and whatever else he may had done wrong against him from behind his back. Chapter 4 When Plio later admits everything that he had suffered during school due to a select few teachers, and the principal above, to his own parents while Fukui Yoshi is visiting them, William is not shown on-screen for several pages, and the teachers in question, and the principal, are never heard from again, and it is all but stated that William had assassinated them due to everything abusive they did towards Plio, which also meant he completely kept his promise to the principal he made in the prior chapter. Oddly, when William found the principal's hiding location, he noted the guy was paralyzed due to an outside force having acknowledge William's past record, and was simply staying out of the way as well as making the job easier for William to carry out the assassinations that he would've otherwise done on his own had the being not have recognized William as being a much worthier assassin than he ever was. Season 2 TBA Season 3 OMNICRON Arc In the finale, William is believed to be dead due to Omnicron's attacks, but in reality, he was merely separated into fragments of his soul which simply needed to be put back together for him to return to the world of the living and for all to be normal again. Alongside his wife, he is the first to "die" in the raid against Omnicron. In the ending, after he is revived alongside the others, he is seen dancing with Brenda during the big celebration. Crossover Material William, as Guruson, appears in a scene with Father from Kids Next Door and shows Guruson impaling Father with his energy sword weapon, but the scene is actually when Guruson's Chronokinesis is active. Guruson whispers to Father about how to stay away from his own son, lest Guruson be more serious about actually impaling Father. When time flows back to normal, Father is shown clutching his chest in fear as Guruson, as William, walks away, never having actually injured Father as he did threaten his life since Father had threatened the life of Plio. Mega Man Star Force Crossover Act III During the final battle with Neo Darigus, William reluctantly summoned the real Darigus into the fight to see if his arrival would hopefully change the outcome of the fight against the insanely massive Neo Darigus more into the protagonists's favor as a whole. Design Notes When designing William Kenson, he was not intended to have neither the mysterious nature nor the hero role, since at the time of his first design, Plio Kenson, alongside KeraBeast, were the only heroes present as the singular hero Kerason. William, at best, would've been a simple loving father for Plio and not much else. However, when the idea to expand on William's characterization came to mind, he would be altered significantly to fulfill the role of Guruson, and is given a Chronokinesis type of power to go alongside it. Originally, he had a water attribute element to explain why his sliced up opponents didn't shed blood, but a Chronokinetic ability was given to him instead to balance out with Brenda's Gravity based powers. Guruson, alongside Ursason, are the only two characters to utilize Dinoid forms that aren't based off of prehistoric animals from the Mesozoic, but instead focus more on relatives of modern day animals from the Cenozoic, with Ursason given the form of an Arctodus (Short faced bear), and Guruson the form of a Dire Wolf. The decision to make this, however, was all for a pun off of the tropes Papa Wolf and Mama Bear, since, when William and Brenda are revealed as the identities of Guruson and Ursason respectively, the tropes would be in full force for both of them if they weren't already. In regards to Pterazok being able to successfully capture William and Brenda, Pterazok's ability as a Dinoid is complete immunity to more of the rare types of superpowers, and thus that is why Pterazok was able to capture them both. They didn't break out, however, because William knew all too well that Plio wouldn't just sit around and do nothing, which is meant to showcase how much of a risk taker William is and how confident he is in decisions, even though this part of the conversation seen in the pilot isn't shown on-screen. When the mystery of who Guruson is presents itself, a false lead on Guruson's identity is given in the form of a missing sibling of William known as "Lucas Kenson", who William mentions every now and then in Season 1, and is also present in a lot of family photos in the Kenson household. However, while it is clearly William who is Guruson, this will lead into a bigger revelation in Season 3 come the reveal of the Global Interface and Earth's first establishment with the service, since around this time, it's revealed that Lucas was still alive despite William constantly thinking that Lucas had been dead this whole time. A bit of backstory is given as to William and Lucas in the past when William was only 18 at the time, and William, alongside his brother, are two deep space exploration soldiers who had been sent to investigate an alleged sighting of Dogma in the Madoka Magica verse, although the story as a whole is simply another story for The Blue Tri's lore simply featuring some of the aspects of the Madoka Magica franchise. Needless to say, this is also the event in which William keeps insisting Lucas was dead the entire time, since Lucas was the only one of the exploration guild to disobey Grandis's orders of not attacking the humanoid form of Dogma and thus got in the way of a fatal blow that Dogma was going to give to a generic Magical Girl. Not much is known as to how Lucas survived, but given how Dogma ended his conflict with the Madoka verse, it was likely that Lucas found himself resurrected on Ultimoria and now more directly worked for Grandis, and didn't have the money to return to Earth so he could reunite with William. Currently, the Author enjoys writing plots involving William the most, and even added him first to Kerason's RP blog immediately after Kerason was added (though also after some Ultimorian Deities also got added to the character list). A common recurring theme in William's stories tend to involve Time Travel, even though William is incapable of it with his chronokinesis abilities. Behind the scenes, either Grandis is helping William arrive in these locations, or Zaalim is deliberately trying to test William's abilities as a chronokinetic user, since out of all of the characters designed over the years, the total number of Chronokinesis users don't even make it into the two digit numbers, whereas many of chronokinesis's counterparts frequently are powers for many characters. When it came to Guruson and Ursason's Master Modes, the choices were prehistoric relatives of mammals that exist in the present, very close relatives at that. As a result, Guruson is based off a Dire Wolf, and Ursason is based off an Arctodus (Short faced bear). Originally, part of the reasoning for this was not just for a pun off of two tropes relating to protective parents, but also because it wasn't originally intended for William nor Brenda to be too keen on prehistoric animals, so they'd initially assume their own Master Modes have zero connection to Dinoids before they were revealed to be the powers of the MIA GuruSaber and UrsaMajor, two incredibly powerful Dinoids who ascended to Demi-God status and were never seen after an "unknown incident" many centuries ago. As part of a joke when brainstorming plots to involve William in, several unmorphed scenes of William involved him wielding an actual sword which Shiramu-Kuromu nicknamed Excalibur, only to, at a much later date, turn said sword into the actual Excalibur as part of GuruSaber's backstory; it's disguise on Earth was none other than a Sword sealed in stone that humanity would later call Excalibur, meaning not only does this add even more evidence that GuruSaber is older than the other Beast Morphers, but it also adds in the fact that William Kenson is more than likely NOT the first usage of GuruSaber's powers, but it wasn't until William acquired GuruSaber that William gained access to the giant mecha form of GuruMaster. Another thing that wasn't fully decided on was William's racial ethnicity. While Shiramu-Kuromu does want to be racially diverse with The Blue Tri, he's run into the problem of how to handle it more realistically considering Tyrannox's desolation of Earth's soil leaving most of Earth a wasteland for a while and only recently just having been recently repaired to a working biosphere. As a direct result, William's original choice of Japanese heritage was out of the question, due to the Japanese having been obliterated entirely by Tyrannox with only a single survivor in the modern day, but the inclusion of American (for both America continents), European, and African would be the three most common races on Earth, with others such as Russian and Asian being rare, with anything else being a pretty rare occurrence on Earth itself. As a result, William is a mixture of both Japanese and European heritage, with most of his lineage is from Europe. Trivia *Originally, GuruSaber was Water Element as to explain while cut up enemy corpses vaporized from his sword attacks when wielded by William, but late into the design process was changed to Chronokinesis since it better fit William's personality, in addition to the fact the whole vaporizing into particles effect could still be maintained as to not result in blood spilling battles. *William's wolf motif is a pun off of the Trope for "Papa Wolf", just as Brenda's bear motif is a pun off of the Trope for "Mama Bear". *The initial intention of William's mysterious nature is to make it ambiguous as to whose side he's really on to begin with. His possession of Chronokinesis is what defines this particular note of his personality, since he can (and does) exploit this power more than the other powers seen in the series. Not only that, but William does a mixture of actions that are, at best, morally questionable. *William, indirectly, has a second power thanks to his chronokinesis in the form of teleportation. *William seems to yell something about the "Virgin of Horse Mythology" being too great for him to handle whenever he's under severe mental stress. *William, despite being shorter and physically lacking in the same type of muscular build as Brenda, is actually strong enough to lift her completely off of the ground and carry her in his hands. Brenda insists he not do this unless he really feels it be necessary, since Brenda, while she admires him for his strength, has difficulty with resting on a surface that isn't stable. *William suffers from PTSD. Gallery Guruson.png|William Kenson as the noble Guruson. Note his longer hair in this state. GuruMaster.png|William Kenson as the Chrono Swordsmen known as GuruMaster, a Dire Wolf Type Dinoid Master Mode. TBT Size Scale V2.png|Size (GuruMaster) compared to four others. Category:Article stubs Category:Mature Category:Adventurers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Brave Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Mammals Category:One-Man Army Category:The Chosen One Category:Classic Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Child Saviors Category:Child Lovers Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Determinators Category:Deuteragonists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elementals Category:Engineers Category:Famous Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Father of hero Category:Parents Category:Fearless Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friendly Rival Category:Good Darkness Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Swordsmen Category:Helpful heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Improved Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Jerk With A Heart Of Gold Category:Internet Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Magical Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Male Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Master of Disguise Category:Master Manipulators Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Pet owners Category:Pilots Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Spies Category:Speedster Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist